You Spin Me Around
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: AU. McKinley Dance Academy becomes a place of refuge for Blaine Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

**I was hit by this wild idea one night after watching far too many So You Think You Can Dance videos on YouTube. I haven't had any inspiration for a whole chaptered story in a while, which makes me extremely happy to present this one. I hope you like it as much as I do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, seeing as if I did, I wouldn't be writing little stories like this.**

**The title is from Mika's song Ring Ring, which I don't own either.**

* * *

><p>It was a Tuesday when Blaine bumped into a boy at the Lima Bean who was struggling to free his wallet from the depths of his messenger bag.<p>

"I know that it's somewhere in here," The boy exasperatedly said, giving an apologetic look to both the barista and Blaine.

"I'll have a medium drip," Blaine said to the barista, giving another look to the boy, "And, I'll pay for whatever he's having."

"Oh no, that's not necessary," The boy looked up at Blaine with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen.

"It's not a problem, unless you ordered every drink in the place," Blaine charmingly said, shooting an award winning smile at the boy, and then slipped the barista his debit card without so much as a complaint from the blue-eyed boy.

"I'll pay you back," The boy muttered helplessly, as the two of them walked down to pick up their drinks.

"That's really not necessary..." Blaine said, drifting off, so the boy could supply his name.

"Kurt," The boy – Kurt – said with an extended arm.

Blaine said his name with a firm handshake, before continuing, "Like I said, it's really not necessary, Kurt."

"Are you taking your drink to go?" Kurt bashfully asked, as their drinks appear on the counter.

"I was going to try to get through some of _I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings_," Blaine admitted, knowing that the only thing keeping him going in school was his motivation for top notch grades.

"I intend on dumping the contents of my bag onto a table, so I can properly pay you back," Kurt informed Blaine, as they both walked over to the nearest booth.

"I told you that it's not necessary," Blaine said yet again, "It's not like five dollars is going to be a major setback."

They both sunk into opposite sides of the booth, shrugging off their jackets.

"Just let me pay you back, or buy you a biscotti, something," Kurt said, as Blaine's eyes lit up at the mere thought of obtaining a free biscotti.

"The hazelnut biscotti that they have here are the best," Blaine gushed with high hopes that Kurt will get the subliminal hint.

Kurt hummed in response, as he began taking textbooks and notebooks out of his bag. He fished out multiple pens and pencils, an iPhone, a charger for said iPhone, and three tubes of lotion. Blaine watched as Kurt frowned into the depths of his bag.

"I thought that it was in here," Kurt said, gently chewing at his lower lip, before unzipping an internal compartment and smiling, "I knew that I had it."

Blaine sipped at his cooling medium drip, as Kurt slid out of the booth, leaving his belongings scattered on the table, "I'll be right back with two hazelnut biscottis."

"Thanks," Blaine said, as Kurt walked over to the counter. He turned his attention to the items on the table, just trying to get a glimpse into Kurt's life.

It was clear that Kurt is heavily invested in the arts because he had two dance theory textbooks, a smaller text on Broadway musicals, Patti LuPone's memoir, and a novella titled _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. Blaine was instantly intrigued in everything revolving around these items on the table because his school had cut all funding for the arts back during his sophomore year.

"Two hazelnut biscottis," Kurt announced, placing the biscottis wrapped in wax paper on the table in front of Blaine.

"Thank you," Blaine earnestly said, as Kurt began to unceremoniously toss things back into his bag, "If you don't mind, where do you go to school?"

"McKinley Dance Academy," Kurt replied, as it all clicked in Blaine's head as to why he had so many text books dedicated to the arts, "What about you?"

"Hamilton High," Blaine said, holding back a shudder as he thought back to the recent incident with his biggest tormentor. He took a bite of the biscotti to cover the snarl that he desperately wanted to let out.

"It's that bad?" Kurt asked with a glimmer of just general understanding, which only amplified after Blaine sullenly nodded, "I had a similar experience during middle school. I'm not sure what your circumstances are, but it was hard for me to come out in a town like Lima. I applied to McKinley to get away from my own personal tormentors. But, you shouldn't run away from them like I did."

"Then, what am I supposed to do?" Blaine miserably asked, as Kurt gently placed his perfectly manicured hand on Blaine's calloused one with a look that said he had all the knowledge in the world.

"You just need to stand up to them. You need to have courage, Blaine," Kurt said, easily giving the exact pep talk that Blaine desperately needed to hear in that one moment.

Blaine didn't say anything for a minute, just letting all of the advice soak in before coming up with the perfectly eloquent response. However, his train of thought was shattered as a ridiculously tall kid came clobbering over to their table.

"Finn?" Kurt asked out of shock, as Blaine tried to comprehend all that was happening in this one moment. He looked up at Finn, who was clearly distraught over something.

"Did I interrupt something?" Finn meekly asked Kurt, after looking between the two of them and catching sight of Kurt's hand that was still haphazardly thrown over Blaine's. Blaine quickly withdrew his hand from beneath Kurt's under Finn's glance.

"No, no, nothing like that, Finn," Kurt said, shaking his newly freed hand in the air to dispel the whole idea, before a look of pure concern crossed over his face, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure," Finn admitted, making an indescribable face, before sputtering out, "Rachel found out about Quinn. They're both upset with me. I just don't –"

"Hold on, Finn," Kurt said, holding up his hand to silence the boy, before turning back to Blaine, "I have to handle this. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Blaine lied, nonchalantly fiddling with the half eaten biscotti in hopes that it disguised his misery at the idea of Kurt leaving. Kurt grabbed a pen from his bag and scrawled something on Blaine's cup.

"Here's my number," Kurt hastily said in lieu of a proper goodbye.

Blaine just blinked as Kurt bustled out of the Lima Bean with Finn in tow. He couldn't figure out what had just happened, but he did have a coffee cup with enough digits to make his heart swell. He pulled out his worn school copy of _I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings_, and he went in to finish the first biscotti.

* * *

><p>In a single burst of courage, Blaine decided on a whim that he was going to go to the Winter Semi-Formal with the only flamboyantly gay student at Hamilton High, Maxxie. He refused to let anyone know about his budding friendship with Kurt, whom he had met two weeks prior to making his courageous decision. It baffled Wes and David to the point where they had been calling daily to check up on Blaine's mental status about attending the Hamilton High Winter Semi-Formal. Now was one of those times.<p>

"Hey Wes," Blaine answered his phone, as he straightened his bowtie in the mirror for the millionth time.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go laser tagging with us?" Wes's tinny voice asked, as Blaine could distinctly hear David asking similar questions in the background.

Blaine sighed. He had been friends with Wes and David since they were in the Boy Scouts together, even though the pair was a year older than Blaine. The three of them were inseparable, until Wes and David were packed up for Dalton Academy in Westerville for an advantage on their college applications. Meanwhile, they had left Blaine to fend off his demons at Hamilton High School alone.

"You know how important going to the semi-formal is to me," Blaine said, knowing for a fact that he had listed umpteen reasons why he needed to do this, even though not a single one of them included Kurt by name.

"Blainers, do you want us to go with you?" David asked, using the pet name they had established when they could still pull at Blaine's long curls to watch them bounce back into shape.

"I told you that it wouldn't help," Blaine sullenly said, before thinking back to the moment when he asked Maxxie to accompany him, "Besides, I'm going with Maxxie."

"Have fun, Blaine," David said as a goodbye, before passing the phone back to Wes.

"If you need us, we can be there in ten minutes flat," Wes wholeheartedly said, as Blaine chuckled.

"I know," Blaine said, even though he had never taken up Wes on any of those offers, "Thank you. I'll call you later tonight, deal?"

"Deal," Wes said, as Blaine clicked the END button on his phone.

Blaine put his phone down, straightened his bowtie yet again, and then tugged on his suit jacket. He looked himself over in the mirror, more than proud at how well he had cleaned up.

"You look so sharp, baby," Ella Anderson cooed, crossing her son's room to fix a fallen curl from his helmet of gelled hair.

"Thanks, mom," Blaine blushed at the compliment, giving his most charming smile to his mirror reflection, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" Ella asked, as Blaine turned his back to the mirror to face her.

"I haven't gone to a single dance in all of high school," Blaine said, not sure how to properly get the words out, "Now, all of a sudden, I'm going with Maxxie. Is that weird?"

"Do you like Maxxie?" Ella asked, as Blaine twisted his face up in thought.

"I'm not sure," Blaine admitted, "I think I could."

At the same time, Blaine also thought that he could like Kurt, but that's a different story. It's one that he planned on keeping to himself for quite some time.

"Then, you're not doing anything wrong, sweetie," Ella said with a smile, as she carefully reached out to smooth the lapel of his blazer.

"Wes and David want to come to make sure that no taunting happens," Blaine carefully said because nobody knew that the bullying had escalated from verbal to intensely physical.

"That's very thoughtful of them," Ella said, barely catching Blaine roll his eyes, "I'll assume that you're not letting them go."

"I don't need a babysitter," Blaine defiantly said, noting the time; he had to meet Maxxie at the front door in ten minutes, "And, I'm going to be late."

"Have a wonderful time, Blaine," Ella said, watching her son straighten his bowtie in the mirror yet again.

"I'll be home in time for curfew," Blaine promised, kissing his mom's cheek, before booking it out of his room. He grabbed his keys from the table by the front door, before walking into the chilling mid-December air.

It took all of Blaine's willpower to not shake on his drive over to school. He wasn't sure if he would be able to make it through the night under the scrutinizing looks of everyone in the school. Just when he thought he wasn't going to be able to do it, his phone vibrated with a text from Kurt. At a red light, he looked at the message, _Courage – Kurt _. He smiled as he maneuvered into the Hamilton High School parking lot.

_You here yet?_ Blaine typed a quick text to Maxxie once he parked his car in his normal spot.

_I'm by the side doors_. Blaine got a reply from Maxxie. He pocketed his phone and keys, before heading to the side doors.

Blaine barely stepped three feet around the corner of the building before a decent chunk of the football teams caught up with him. It was in his instinct to take a defensive stance to watch out for himself, which caused all thoughts of meeting up with Maxxie to completely slip his mind.

"Hey gay boy, you know this is a couples' dance, right?" One of them snidely asked, which usually didn't get a rise out of Blaine. However, Blaine was currently buzzing on pure adrenaline, and a burst of courage from Kurt.

"I'm here with someone," Blaine replied causing the group of boys to heartedly laugh.

"With who? Your invisible friend?" One asked through his barking chuckles. It only caused the rest of the boys to laugh harder.

"Now, Mitch, I'm sure you remember that Maxxie said that he was waiting for his date," Joshua corrected his wingman, stepping through the throng of football players. Blaine barely sized up to his biggest tormentor, but he tried to stand a little taller upon seeing him.

"What did you do to Maxxie?" Blaine asked, sensing that something was off with this situation, since Maxxie was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry about your butt buddy," Josh flippantly said, as the football players enveloped Blaine in a circle. He did his best not to externally panic, even though inside of him was going off with all sorts of bells and whistles of distress.

"Are you going to punch me?" Blaine asked, glancing at Josh's balled up fists, "Go ahead. You can't punch the gay out of me."

It took two seconds for Blaine to realize what he said and want to retract his words, which was a play on Kurt's story of how he had stood up to his tormentors in middle school. It ended up getting him sexually harassed, but at least the Neanderthal had more than some bullying strikes to get him suspended.

"Wanna bet?" Josh taunted, before his fists made crunching contact with Blaine's face. It caused the small boy to waver against the footballs jocks standing behind him, who pushed him towards Josh. Blaine caught himself from falling by pressing his hands against Josh's chest, who screeched, "Don't touch me homo!" at the contact.

Blaine brought back his leg and forcefully kicked Josh's shin, which resulted in him getting smacked across the back with some hard, cold, and metal. He flopped against Josh from the force with an overwhelming inability to catch his breath. Josh pushed him backwards onto the icy concrete, where Blaine's head bounced like a basketball. The world started to spin around him, as a few swift kicks were administered to his torso.

"Oh shit," One of the jocks said, just before Blaine blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise that it won't stay this angsty. Reviews make the world go 'round.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to upload this. I had it done, but it took me a while to make sure this is the direction that I want to take the Blaine family situation - and it is. By the way, I've had this story planned for a while with the premise that Blaine is an only child, even though I adore the whole Cooper storyline.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, capice?**

* * *

><p>Blaine sputtered to take a breath, which caused him to sharply inhale. It just caused more pain than he could ever remember. He moaned at the agony of breathing. He experimented with shallower breaths, which seemed to make it hurt monumentally less. He began to scope out the room that he was in, simultaneously practicing his shallow breathing.<p>

It was the amount of wires that Blaine was currently hooked up to that alarmed him. He began looking around for something familiar to calm him down the slightest. He recognized the laptop case in the corner as his mother's, which was calming, except for the fact that she was nowhere to be seen.

Ella walked into the hospital room with a coffee cup cradled in her one hand, phone clutched to her face in the other. She instantly walked over to her laptop, setting down her coffee cup, "Yes, Robert, I understand that you have work –"

Blaine groaned a bit from taking in too much air at once. He reprimanded himself for being so foolish.

"He's awake. I'll call you back later," Ella said into her phone, before snapping it shut with a frustrated sigh.

"Where's dad?" Blaine asked with a raspy voice from a lack of moisture in his mouth.

"He's at work," Ella said with an air of annoyance, before sidling up to Blaine's bedside, "I'm so glad that you're awake, baby."

Blaine weakly smiled at the pet name, as she began to idly play with her son's hair. He leaned into her touch with an unwavering smile.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Ella asked, as Blaine gave a small nod.

"Can I have some water?" Blaine asked with a dry mouth.

"I'll get Dr. Jenkinson and some water, okay?" Ella told Blaine her plans, before striding out of the room. He used all of his willpower to not whimper at the lack of company.

Blaine decided to use the free time to take in more of his surroundings. The sun was just beginning to spread across one wall to break the relative darkness that the rest of the room was enveloped in. It was just enough light to make the whiteboard visible. It told him his nurse (Emily) and doctor's name (Dr. Jenkinson), along with his release date (TBD) and the date (Sunday).

What had happened to Saturday? All he could remember was getting ready for the Winter Semi-Formal. He was going to meet Maxxie at the side doors, when he ran into Josh and the rest of the football jocks. Blaine started to relive the moment, which instantly made his breathing all irregular causing him more pain than he wanted.

"Good morning, Blaine," Dr. Jenkinson cheerfully said walking into the room with his eyes glued to his clipboard.

"Blaine, sweetheart, it's okay," Ella gently said, rushing past Dr. Jenkinson to drop the water bottle on the hospital bed, before tangling her fingers in his hair. She began twisting the curls around her fingers, which had always calmed him down before, "I'm right here with you."

It was almost embarrassing that Blaine couldn't calm himself down from reliving Friday night, but instead needed his mom to play with his hair. Blaine slowed his breathing down to take shallower breaths, taking a ridiculous amount of comfort in the fact that his mom was back.

"Blaine, can you tell me what happened just now?" Dr. Jenkinson asked, clicking his pen to begin writing.

Blaine recalled what had happened when they walked into the room, starting with the whole date change. The only thing that kept him from slipping back into the moment was his mom's constant stroking of his hair.

"Can I have some water now?" Blaine asked after telling his tale.

"Of course," Dr. Jenkinson said without even looking up from his clipboard. Ella quickly twisted off the water bottle cap and handed the opened bottle to Blaine, who instantly chugged half the bottle in one sitting.

"It's going to be okay," Ella whispered into Blaine's hair. He's not sure if she's saying it for his sake, or hers. Blaine deduced that it was probably both.

"You've been here since Friday night," Dr. Jenkinson started to fill in the blanks that Blaine can't seem to remember, "You came in with two broken ribs, one cracked rib, a minor concussion, and a bruised appendix."

Blaine painfully shuddered at the damage that those idiots had done.

"We had decided to remove the bruised appendix, instead of taking a chance with it rupturing during the healing process," Dr. Jenkinson read from his clipboard, "We've been administering painkillers to control the headaches from the concussion and to make sure that your ribs are healing properly."

Dr. Jenkinson walked around the bed to the tangle of wires, "We've been giving you acetaminophen intravenously, but I think we can start with a pill form now that you're awake."

With that said, Dr. Jenkinson walked out of the room, leaving Blaine to settle into a headache. He slid his eyes shut to limit the exposure to the lights that Dr. Jenkinson flipped on when he walked into the room during his attack.

"Here you go," Dr. Jenkinson said, placing a small paper cup on the little table on Blaine's bed.

"Thanks," Blaine said, gathering the pills in his hand. He unscrewed the water bottle to take a swig of water to wash the pills down.

"I've been talking to your mom about treatment," Dr. Jenkinson said, as Ella nods in agreement, "We've been talking about you meeting regularly with a psychologist for the mental and emotional trauma caused from the attack."

"I've been talking to Dad about transferring options," Ella said, barely masking her emotions of disdain for him deciding that work was more important on a Sunday than Blaine.

"I'm not going back to Hamilton," Blaine stated, noticing the headache was ebbing away as quick as it had come.

"That's why we need to have a talk with him," Ella said, patting her free hand on Blaine's folded ones.

"I'm going to write up a psychologist referral, then observe Blaine for another night before release," Dr. Jenkinson explained, before leaving as a woman in scrubs walked in carrying a breakfast tray.

"Good morning, Blaine," The woman – Emily – Blaine deduced from the information on the whiteboard, "My name is Emily, and I will be your nurse for today."

"It smells great," Blaine honestly said with a watering mouth.

"I'll be sure to tell the cooking staff," Emily said with a bright smile, checking the little bags that were hanging above Blaine's head, "Just press the CALL button, if you need assistance."

"Okay," Blaine said, uncovering his dish to reveal pancakes. It didn't matter that it was hospital food because he hadn't eaten in what seemed like a million years.

* * *

><p>"No, Robert, keep your voice hushed," Ella reprimanded her husband in the dark hospital room. Blaine had fallen asleep shortly after dinner, and Robert arrived an hour later.<p>

Blaine stirred in his sleep, waking up at the sound of his parent's voices. He cracked his one eye open only to realize that his parent's hadn't heard him wake up. He quickly screwed his eyes shut to eavesdrop just a little bit.

"He doesn't need to transfer," Robert said, lowering his voice a register, "We wouldn't have this problem if he wasn't gay."

"He's still our son," Ella reminded her husband, who seemed to forget this fact, especially after Blaine had come out to them in eighth grade. Blaine couldn't even wrap his head around his dad's comment. It hurt more than breathing did before he had gotten the pills from Dr. Jenkinson.

The comment shut up Robert for a fast second, so Ella took the opportunity to continue her one woman campaign for Blaine's safety at Dalton, "Dalton has a zero tolerance for bullying policy."

"Ella, you know that we can't possibly afford Dalton –" Robert started, before getting cut off by Blaine.

"I have a friend that attends McKinley Dance Academy," Blaine finally spoke up, which garnered the attention of his parents.

"Morning, Blaine," Ella said with a sweet smile, "Do you want anything?"

"To talk about transferring?" Blaine said, even though it came out as a shaky question.

"Go ahead," Ella said, opening the floor to Blaine and his idea of McKinley.

"It's a public magnet school, which means there's no tuition. I know that I don't have much dance experience, but I'm sure that he wouldn't mind helping me learn something small to audition with," Blaine said, bringing up Kurt for the first time, which made him nervous.

"What else do you know about this school, Blaine?" Ella asked, opening her laptop to begin searching the school's website.

"It doesn't have tuition," Blaine restated, since it was his main selling point, especially against Dalton. He wouldn't mind being with Wes and David, but it's financially unavailable as an option.

"Are you allowed to attend, even though we don't live in Lima?" Ella asked, as the website loaded with the address for the magnet school.

"It's open to anyone living in Allen County," Blaine said, before sneakily adding, "But, they try not to advertise that point."

Blaine focused on recalling any more information about McKinley that Kurt may have told him during the times that they texted about their schools. He couldn't think of anything else, which frustrated him because Kurt had told him more than no tuition, but that didn't seem to matter because he could hear his mother humming in response to some of the questions on the FAQ page. He was so excited that McKinley might work out that he doesn't even notice his father's scowl at the whole ordeal.

"Blaine, I think that this would be a good choice for you," Ella concluded, before adding a bit for Robert's agreement, "For us."

"I think that he'd be better off at Dalton, Ella," Robert stated, not bothering to address why he was suddenly all for Dalton, "Besides, don't your friends go there?"

"Wes and David go there, yes," Blaine said, biting back on a smile as he went on to talk about Kurt, "But, I also have a friend at McKinley."

"I'm sure that you'd make lots of friends at either school, Blaine, if that's what you're worried about," Ella chirped, understanding that Blaine had been attached to Wes and David since the first day of Boy Scouts. He didn't bother making friends at Hamilton. And, it was just always like that.

"You are not going to some school to be a fruity dancer," Robert directly said to Blaine with full eye contact that Blaine cowered under.

"Robert!" Ella shrilled, as Blaine distracted himself by playing with the scratchy hospital blanket that had fraying edges.

"You think any serious colleges will accept a transcript from a dance-tart academy without a laugh?" Robert rhetorically asked with a scornful laugh.

"I don't want to go to a serious college," Blaine spoke up, but doesn't lift his attention from playing with fraying edge of the worn blanket.

"Excuse me?" Robert snapped, turning on his heel to face his son.

"I don't want to be a doctor or lawyer," Blaine shrugged, even though his future had been planned for him since the day he was born. He was supposed to become everything that his father couldn't.

"You don't have a choice," Robert snarled at his son.

"It's my future, not yours," Blaine defiantly said, bringing up his icy glare to look at his father.

Robert walked out without a preamble to his leave.

"I'll call the admission office at McKinley tomorrow morning," Ella said, smoothing Blaine's hair, "You should probably sleep now, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to hear what you have to say about this chapter, the story, the weather, anything. Hit me with your best shot.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovely readers! I have been grateful for the reviews I have received, but I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this. While I write for me, I find it pointless to post it here if nobody is reading it, you know? I promise that I don't bite reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Blaine pressed SEND with a fluffy of butterflies swarming his stomach because he wasn't sure how the conversation would play out between him and Kurt. It would be the first time that they would talk, since the Winter Formal debacle. He anxiously listened to it ring for the fifth time, before the ringing finally, <em>finally<em> stopped.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, which Blaine thought was pretty silly because he had Blaine's number saved in his phone. At the same time, they never spoke over the phone, and it had been a while since their last conversation.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine nervously said, gripping his phone a little harder.

"What's up?" Kurt asked, a bit weary since he hadn't heard from Blaine since Friday afternoon, when he was getting ready for the semi-formal that he was attending with some kid named Maxxie.

"I need some help with an audition piece for McKinley," Blaine admitted, not even worrying about the details at this point.

"What? Why? For when?" Kurt fired out questions, since his mouth apparently had a mind of its own.

"I have an audition after Winter Break because I'm transferring," Blaine said, as Kurt silently waited for the rest of his questions to be answered, "I didn't actually get to the Winter Semi-Formal because the jocks I told you about had decided to put me in my place for once and all. I ended up in the hospital –" Kurt gasped from the other end of the line "– with some broken ribs, a minor concussion, and a bruised appendix."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," Kurt whispered, before getting even quieter, "Was it my courage text?"

"No," Blaine lied, "It was my own stupidity for deciding to go to a school dance."

"I can meet you at the Lima Bean in ten minutes to start talking about audition ideas," Kurt offered, much to Blaine's chagrin.

"I'll see you in ten minutes," Blaine said with a smile, before hanging up.

It took all of Blaine's willpower to not flop onto his bed to flail his legs like the protagonist in any good romantic comedy after a successful encounter with their crush. Instead, he calmly bounded down the steps and skidded to a stop in the living room, where Ella was going through admissions papers sent over from McKinley.

"Where are you off to?" Ella asked, as Blaine gently slid into his peacoat, since the temperatures were dropping.

"Lima Bean," Blaine said without grandeur, before beaming at his mom, "With Kurt."

"Oh, speaking of," Ella said, thinking back to the phone call she had with the admissions office at McKinley, "Your audition is scheduled for the Tuesday that McKinley classes start up again in January."

"Awesome! I'll be home before dinner," Blaine promised, grabbing his keys from the table just outside of the living room, "Will dad be joining us?"

"I don't know, baby," Ella said, adding a pet name for comfort, which Blaine appreciated, "Go meet up with Kurt and have fun!"

"Thanks!" Blaine said with a smile, before dashing out into the cold to get behind the wheel of his car. He pulled out of his driveway with instant internal autopilot to get to the Lima Bean. He pulled in the parking lot exactly twelve minutes since he had hung up with Kurt. He was going to need to stop being so late all the time.

Blaine walked into the Lima Bean, surveying the small café for Kurt, who was spotted standing in the queue. He slid up next to Kurt, effectively startling the pale skinned boy.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, slapping aimlessly at Blaine's arm, before enveloping him in a comforting hug.

"Not too tight," Blaine said, wincing as Kurt squeezed just the slightest bit too hard.

"I'm so glad that you're alright," Kurt gushed, stepping up in the counter, "I'll have a medium drip and a grande nonfat mocha –" Kurt took one look back at Blaine "– and two hazelnut biscottis."

"You don't have to," Blaine protested for a split second, as Kurt passed a twenty over to the barista who was then busy making change.

"It's the least I can do for getting you in this situation," Kurt said with a look towards Blaine like he knew.

"It was my own stupidity, which I'm surprised didn't get me hurt earlier," Blaine babbled, trying to keep up with his lie, "After all, being friends with Wes and David was bound to sink in sometime."

"You're a horrible liar," Kurt said with a small smile as they walked down the counter to the pickup area.

Blaine blushed, as a comfortable silence fell between then. It was only broken by the barista placing their drinks and biscottis wrapped in wax paper, wishing them a good afternoon. They both replied the same to her.

"Anyway, what did you have in mind for your audition?" Kurt asked, as they grabbed their purchases and headed for the booth they shared the first day they had met.

"I was supposed to have something in mind?" Blaine asked out of shock, which caused Kurt to laugh under his breath.

"I was just kidding," Kurt gently said to soothe the embarrassed Blaine that was currently dunking his biscotti into his hot liquid, "If you had an idea in mind, then you wouldn't need me."

"Of course," Blaine mumbled, before stuffing more biscotti into his mouth.

"I was originally thinking something contemporary because it is nearly impossible to mess up contemporary, but I know that the majority of the audition pieces that they receive is contemporary and you can only sit through so many before –" Kurt stopped midsentence because Blaine was staring at him like he was repeating the solution for the speed of light.

"I'm sorry. I don't have an ounce of dance background," Blaine sheepishyly admitted, before thinking about the Warbler rehearsals that he had sat in on, "Unless you count a boring two-step dancing."

Kurt was shaking his head in disdain before the sentence even escaped Blaine's lips, "Blaine, a two-step is _not_ a form of dance. And, if you think it is, you might as well leave right now."

Blaine didn't have a reply to Kurt's comment, which let the McKinley student continue, "Contemporary is a loose mixture of ballet, modern, and postmodern dance. Is it safe to assume you know what ballet is?" Blaine nodded. "Modern and postmodern incorporate less choreography and more compositional philosophy."

"But, no to contemporary?" Blaine asked, trying to mentally catalogue all of the definitions thrown at him in the past three minutes.

"At least no to traditional contemporary, which is usually more... sedated than other forms of dance. After too many traditional contemporary pieces, one grows rather, err bored with the rest to follow," Kurt spoke, fishing for words to convey exactly what he meant, "I think you'd do an upbeat song justice."

"And that's a good thing?" Blaine nervously asked, pushing the second biscotti towards Kurt, who pushed it back.

"I bought that for you," Kurt simply said, smiling as Blaine reached for it, "And, yes, it's a very good thing."

"How?" Blaine asked in between mushy bites of biscotti laced with medium drip.

"I know plenty of dancers that can only do scornfully emotional pieces," Kurt admitted, thinking back to his classes at McKinley and wondering for a split second where Blaine would fit in, "But, I think that you could pull off both with proper instruction."

"So, what did you do for your audition piece?" Blaine asked, sipping back the last drops of his medium drip.

Kurt blushed, then checked his iPhone interface, "My dad won't be home for another hour or so. I could show you."

"I promised my mom that I would be back for dinner," Blaine said, before selflessly adding, "I don't want to let her down because my dad isn't exactly around all that often these days, since he doesn't support me going to a dance-tart academy."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," Kurt earnestly said, reaching across the table to establish contact with Blaine.

"It's not that bad," Blaine lied, instantly feeling suffocated in the building, "Text me when you're free this weekend, if you even are, and you can show me your dance then."

"Okay," Kurt said, watching as Blaine slid out of the booth, before struggling to get on his jacket without agitating one of his healing ribs. Kurt got out of the booth, grabbed the sleeve that Blaine was just mere centimeters away from grabbing on his own, "Let me help you."

"Thank you," Blaine said, turning around to face Kurt for a second, "For the coffee, the jacket, everything."

"You're welcome," Kurt said, as Blaine turned to nearly run out of the café.

Blaine neared the doors taking in ragged breaths, when he heard a faint "I'll text you" over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for sticking with me.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Tralala. I don't know what to say. I do not own. I wish Glee was off hiatus already. Boom.**

* * *

><p>Blaine had awoken on Saturday morning nearly shaking to the core over what today meant. He was going to be over at Kurt's house going over audition music choices, along with seeing Kurt's own audition piece. It nearly drove him up a wall to wait for one o'clock to roll around, since he had been up since eight that morning.<p>

"I'm going to Kurt's to go over things for the audition –" Blaine yelled into the depths of the lower level for his mom to hear, until he heard a hushed conversation coming from the kitchen. He curiously wandered to follow the voices.

"Oh, hello Blaine," Ella straightened in her chair across from Robert at the table. It was the first time Blaine had seen him, since he left the hospital room nearly two weeks ago.

"I'm going to Kurt's," Blaine repeated, swallowing thickly at what his father's rebuttal would be.

"Will you be home for dinner, baby?" Ella asked, keeping her eyes locked on her son.

"I'm not sure yet; we didn't discuss it," Blaine grasped at straws for something to break the tense silence in the room, "I can text you and let you know?"

"Why don't you just come home for dinner, okay?" Ella suggested, even though it had more of a command feel to it. Blaine nodded meekly at his mother.

"I'll be back for dinner," Blaine promised, waiting a beat before deciding that there would be no time to leave the room where it wouldn't be unbearably awkward. He slowly backed out of kitchen with two sets of eyes trained on him. He could finally breathe once he was out of the room filled with awkward tension. Blaine quickly fished his keys from the dish on the table, grabbed his peacoat, and left his house.

On the walk to his car, he managed to swing on his jacket. He punched in Kurt's address into his GPS, while his car warmed up. The GPS instructed him to exit his driveway and head towards Lima. He kept the radio as dull white noise, while he thought about what he walked into in the kitchen. It was so unbearably tense. He was hoping on every last nerve that being with Kurt would take his mind off of it.

Blaine pulled his car in front of a modestly sized white house when his GPS dinged that he arrived at his destination. He pulled his phone from his jean pocket, waiting for Kurt to pick up, "I'm here."

"Oh, I see you," Kurt said, as one of the upstairs curtains billowed, "You can park behind my Navigator. I'll be down in a second to let you in."

They hung up, as Blaine sharply turned into the drive way and parked behind Kurt's Navigator. He exited his vehicle, grabbing his essentials, before walking up the steps to the front porch. The door flew open instantly.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Kurt graciously said, sweeping his arm around the front foyer. Blaine took in the scent of Kurt's home that was a mixture of lavender and clean linens. He took a step closer to Kurt taking in his own cologne among the rest of the homey scents, allowing Kurt to swing the door closed behind him.

"You have a lovely home," Blaine honestly said, openly gawking at his surroundings, which included tasetful decorating.

"Thank you," Kurt said, swelling with pride, "I decorated it when we moved during my sophomore year."

"Really?" Blaine asked, as everything was in a new light.

"You haven't even seen the best of it," Kurt boasted, before looking at Blaine who was still dressed for the winter weather, "I can put your jacket into the coat closet, and you're welcome to wear your shoes."

"Thanks," Blaine said, as Kurt helped him out of his coat because expanding his ribs was still a little sore at this point.

"I'll give you the grand tour," Kurt announced, excited at the thought of giving a tour because it was one of his favorite things to do, but all of his friend's already knew where everything was located.

Blaine trailed behind Kurt through the lower level, which included the living room, den, dining room, kitchen, and small bathroom. He declined Kurt's offer of any snacks or drinks. They trekked up the stairs, where they passed Burt's office, before arriving at a door that contained an array of video game noises and grunts.

"It's Finn, my step-brother," Kurt said without preamble, before lighting up, "You remember him from the coffee shop. He's ridiculously tall" - Kurt gestured way above his head - "and having all these girl problems."

"Oh, right, him," Blaine said with a satisfying realization that Finn wasn't some kind of threat.

"Then, you have my dad and Carole's room on the left, bathroom on the right, and here's my room," Kurt said, pausing for an anxious second before pushing his bedroom door open.

"You're right," Blaine breathlessly said as Kurt led them into his personal space, "The lower level really doesn't prepare you for the decorating in here."

"Thank you," Kurt honestly said, before situating himself in front of his laptop on his desk, "I have a few song selections that I want you to listen through because I have a lot of ideas for them."

"I can't wait," Blaine said as Kurt pressed play on the iTunes playlist that was specially made for the occasion. Blaine took the seat by the laptop to fiddle with the playlist, while Kurt pulled a chair from the corner of his room.

The second track began playing, which Blaine instantly despised from the first second. However, he let it continue to play out of generosity for Kurt who had taken the time to select these songs for him.

"Hey, you never showed me your audition," Blaine brought up, as the music played on in the background.

"Okay, well, come take an audience seat," Kurt said, gesturing to his bed that made Blaine's ear flame the hottest red.

Blaine sunk into the plush mattress that made him want to snuggle under the covers and just sleep the day away. Blaine couldn't think of a single reason to ever get out of a bed this comfy. He wasn't sure how Kurt got anything accomplished during the day.

"All the single ladies..." Beyonce's voice wafted from the laptop speakers to snap Blaine out of his thoughts.

Kurt started doing a simple two-step that made Blaine want to point out that two-stepping isn't a real type of dance, but he refrained because that didn't seem like a good way to start off their day. He began shaking his hips and mouthing the words while performing the dance like it _was_ his audition.

"I can care less what you think," Beyonce sang, as Kurt waggled his finger, before striking a pose with his hip popped right out.

Blaine couldn't even hear Beyonce singing when Kurt starting pantomiming the lyrics with you and me and then he ran his hand through his perfectly styled hair. It was just beginning to be too much for Blaine to handle because Kurt could dance.

"If you like it, then you should have put a ring on it," Beyonce sang, while Kurt continued dancing like his life depended on it. Blaine was smiling like a total dork at the show being put on for him. Beyonce continued to sing, "Don't be mad once you see that he want it."

It nearly stopped the Earth's rotation. Kurt bent at the hip before smacking his ass three times that almost made the world stop. As if the obscene hip rotations hadn't been enough, Kurt felt the need to add ass smacking to the routine. It was ludicrous is what it really was.

Kurt finished off the song with the oh, oh, oh part, which led to an awkward end of his performance. He paused the song, before clicking back to the playlist to let the songs run through. Blaine looked awestruck and Kurt didn't know what to say, "So that's it."

"You were awesome!" Blaine gushed, before he could find his brain to mouth filter, "But, I can't dance like that."

"I suspected as much, which is why I have a different sort of performance for you," Kurt said with a wicked glint in his eye, along with an admission, "As long as you can dance better than Finn, you should be fine."

"What does Finn dance like?" Blaine asked out of curiosity, which caused Kurt to hold up his hand to silence Blaine. Then, he began to spaz around his room with no care to where he was throwing his limbs.

Blaine hunched over in sporadic bouts of laughter that irritated his ribs, but he hardly cared because he hadn't laughed like this in a long time. Kurt continued imitating Finn until he finally collapsed to the floor in a tizzy of laughter. Blaine finally caught his breath, and helped Kurt off of the floor.

"Yeah, I think I can do better than that," Blaine said, as a doo wop ballad began to play from the laptop, "And, I like this song."

Kurt listened for a second trapped in his thoughts, "I already have some ideas."

* * *

><p>"So, what was going on today?" Blaine asked, walking into his home just in time for dinner after spending the day at Kurt's. Kurt had taught him how to stretch so he wouldn't be as stiff as a board. Then, Kurt began forming the routine in his head, deciding that Blaine was going to need to learn how to do multiple pirouettes. But, pirouettes would be for after his appendix stitches were taken out, his ribs could handle a bit of movement, and his head would stop pounding from one twirl.<p>

"Let's have some dinner first, then we'll talk," Ella said from the kitchen as Blaine slid out of his jacket and toed off his sneakers. He walked into the kitchen, where the table was already set for two.

Ella and Blaine piled their plates with pasta, sauce, and parmesan cheese. Blaine had begun eating because he had grown hungry over the afternoon at Kurt's. Ella paused with the fork poised in her hand.

"Your father and I have decided to separate right now," Ella said in one breath, before spinning some spaghetti around her fork.

"Is it because of me?" Blaine asked, once he had swallowed his mouthful of food that he was sure he was going to choke on upon hearing her words.

"No, baby, of course not," Ella lied with a gentle pet name to ease it all, "Your father and I just aren't seeing on the same level anymore. He thinks it would be best if we just took a break."

"Oh, okay," Blaine managed to get out during his loss of words. He was never particularly close with his father, but he didn't want to be without one, "Is he going to be coming back?"

"We're not sure yet," Ella honestly said, looking up at Blaine with the most tired eyes he had ever seen, "So, how did it go at Kurt's?"

"It went well," Blaine formally said, before diving into gushing about every little detail about his training. He was learning how to stretch properly to become as flexible as the rest of the dancers at the Academy. He felt like a giddy little kid telling his mom all of these details over dinner.

"I'm so proud of you, honey," Ella sweetly cooed, watching as Blaine's face lit up while he talked about how difficult the dance techniques were.

Blaine beamed in response to Ella's compliment. He hadn't realized just how hungry he was until his fork was scraping against the bottom of his plate and his stomach wasn't satisfied with the amount of food he had consumed. He happily went for seconds.

"Blaine," Ella softly said to garner her son's attention, "I spoke with Principal Figgins and Vice Principal Sylvester. They both agree that you should have the opportunity to shadow Kurt sometime this week, so you can get a feel for what the school is like."

"What if I fall in love with it and then don't make the audition?" Blaine sheepishly asked, as Ella gathered up her plate and the leftover pasta.

"What makes you think that?" Ella asked, covering the leftover pasta and depositing it in the refrigerator. She then placed her dirty plate in the sink to soak, not in the mood to deal with the dishes right now.

"I saw Kurt dance today. I can't do anything remotely like that," Blaine admitted, as Ella walked back into the dining room.

"He's had two year more experience at the Academy," Ella soothed her son, dropping a kiss on the top of his head, "You're going to blow them out of the water with your charm alone that they're not going to want to let you go."

"You promise?" Blaine asked like a five year old with a dream too huge to contain.

"I promise, sweetheart," Ella said, before retreating to her bedroom, leaving Blaine to think about proper stretching technique. He was going to have to work hard, before even considering his place at McKinley to be assured.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always cherished.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello wonderful readers! I just wanted to say that we're finally getting into the McKinley Dance Academy, so there are performances by Santana and Kurt. I have linked their YouTube videos below for reference. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Santana's Solo:** /watch?v=QgBKNG4vn8Q

**Kurt's Solo:** /watch?v=wyj4nyYa2AY

**Disclaimer: I don't Glee or the dances that are performed, which belong to So You Think You Can Dance.**

* * *

><p>As Wednesday rolled around, Blaine was just about bouncing with nerves because he would be shadowing Kurt today. He quickly ate breakfast and then went over to McKinley, while just maintaining small talk with his mother.<p>

"Are you nervous?" Ella asked, as she parked the car in the visitor lot of McKinley Dance Academy.

"Why would I be nervous?" Blaine blanched, knowing perfectly well that his fate of returning to Hamilton Hell Hole was hanging in the balance with McKinley.

"You're going to blow them away," Ella promised, before getting out of the car as Blaine followed suit.

Ella wrapped her arm around Blaine's shoulders as he melted into her touch for a second before moving away because if he was going to go here, he had a reputation to create and uphold. He looked at the entrance of the school with a feeling that he could very easily get used to this, as long as it meant no more locker checks with the occasional dumpster dive. In fact, he began hopefully thinking that he would fit in perfectly because he could now touch his toes while stretching. It was the little goals that gave him hope.

"Just remember to smile, sweetheart," Ella said to Blaine with a small smile, which he instantly recalled as her farewell for every first day of school since he was in Kindergarten. He chuckled at the ridiculousness of it all as they entered the main offices.

"I presume you're Mrs. Ella Anderson and Blaine, correct?" The secretary to Principal Figgins' office said without looking up from her computer.

"Correct," Ella said without garnish.

"Principal Figgins will be right out," The secretary said, extending her arm towards the chairs in the waiting area, "Please have a seat."

Blaine followed his mom over to the chairs with the nerves about to burst out of every pore. He needed to make the best first impression of his life. Hell, the best first impression of all time. He would sit up straight, smile, end every phrase with _sir_, and –

"Hello Mrs. Anderson, Blaine," A short Indian man walked out of the office, shaking hands with them respectively, "I am Principal Figgins, this way."

The Andersons followed in silence, as Principal Figgins led them into his office. Blaine sunk into one of the chairs across from Principal Figgins with a charming smile of gratitude. The principal focused his attention on Ella.

"Ella, I have talked with you about the circumstances of the mid-year transfer, which I am sure Blaine is aware of. Am I correct?" Principal Figgins said, looking to Blaine who meekly nodded and added a small 'yes, sir' as Figgins looked back to Ella, "While I am not sure of his dancing abilities, I am certain that he would make a great academic addition to the McKinley community. I would like to be able to offer him the transfer based purely on academics, but unfortunately that is not what McKinley is about."

Ella nodded in understanding as Principal Figgins paused for a response.

"But, from my understanding, he has been learning from one of our finest dancers. I am sure with this proper instruction he will show great promise as a dancer –"

"Hello helmet head," A female voice said from behind, which startled him until he realized that she was talking to him and then the charming smile dropped from his face, "You and I both know, Figgins, that this boy will be admitted and the audition is a just technicality. We admitted Frankenteen and I can promise you under Porcelain's wing that Helmet Head will be more trained than Sugar Ray will ever dream."

"Sue, I do not condone this kind of slander in my office," Principal Figgins firmly said, even though Sue seemed unshaken by it.

"Young Burt Reynolds, my office door is always open," Sue said as she walked out of the office. Blaine unconsciously brought his hands to his hair that he though he styled perfectly this morning.

"Who was that?" Ella asked, which Blaine associated with her being put off with this Sue character.

"That was Vice Principal Sylvester," Figgins simply said, as if that would explain everything. Blaine thought that maybe once you went here, just knowing her name did really explain it all.

"I'm not sure there's much else to say, except that I hope you enjoy McKinley today and hopefully for the rest of your high school years," Principal Figgins said with a bright smile towards Blaine, which was reciprocated, "Don't forget that your audition is the Tuesday that McKinley classes start up again in January."

Blaine nodded as the information was being given to him. It wasn't likely that he'd be forgetting this date. It may be the one opportunity he had to change his high school years around, or rather make it out alive.

"Well then, Blaine, as you know you will be shadowing Mr. Kurt Hummel today," Principal Figgins said as Kurt walked in on cue.

"Hello," Kurt faintly said with a small smile and wave that Blaine stupidly mimicked, "I should be getting us to lunch."

Kurt led them out of the main offices, as Blaine started to realize that McKinley looked like a normal high school. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. There were lockers lining the hallways, doors that led to regular classrooms, and a large cafeteria.

"Not quite what you expected, huh?" Kurt marveled, as Blaine gawked at everything around them as they walked into the cafeteria.

"No," Blaine whispered with a blush for being caught.

"I suppose that I should give you the cafeteria tour," Kurt said, weaving through the tables labeling the groups of people that sat at each table. They walked through the posse of wannabe cheerleaders, a few band geeks, the triple threats who have already performed on Broadway, the ones who have not an ounce of talent but rather very rich fathers, and countless tables of just regular dancers broken down my genre.

"And, the coolest people you'll ever meet, New Directions," Kurt said, ending their tour as he sunk into the one free seat at the table. Blaine helplessly stood around, until Kurt scooted over a bit in his chair, "There's enough room for the both of us."

"Thanks," Blaine meekly squeaked as a blush spread from his hair line down his chest, which only intensified as he sat on the half of the plastic chair that Kurt offered.

Kurt went through the introductions as Blaine wondered how this group of people was bonded together, since he saw the similarities in the tables they had passed. He tried to piece it together that he had completely missed the names he was going to need to know if he was going to survive here.

"... And this is my shadow, Blaine," Kurt said with a garish arm flare akin to those done by game show hosts.

"Hi," Blaine lamely said with a little wave.

"Wanky," A Latina girl said, pursing her lips at him with a wink.

"Not your team, Santana," Kurt simply said, beginning to unpack his lunch as Blaine threw him a panicked look. Kurt was quick to catch the look, "It doesn't matter who you are here. Nobody cares if you're gay, bi, or straight. It just matters if you can dance... and even if you can't" – Kurt threw a pointed look in Finn's direction – "you're still accepted."

"Oh," Blaine breathed out, before relaxing back in his chair a bit. He was an onlooker with the bouncing conversation at the table, but he had hope that soon enough he would be more of a participant.

* * *

><p>"That's all for warm ups," Ms. Bell announced, as Blaine did his best to keep up with the stretches without pushing himself too far and without irritating any healing repercussions of Hamilton High. Kurt shot him a thumbs up for every stretch that he did attempt though, so it was added motivation to practice making himself more pliant.<p>

"You did awesome with the stretches," Kurt proudly said to Blaine, who was nearly drowning in the clothes he had borrowed from his dance friend, "I can tell that you've been practicing."

Blaine blushed beet red at the simple comment, as Ms. Bell was trying to garner the attention of her Choreography Workshop class again.

"I need everyone who signed up to perform their mid-term solo today to head to the backstage area, while everyone can take a seat in the audience," Ms. Bell said, before looking over the list of students who signed up, "Santana, Kurt, Madeline, Justin, and Sam, head backstage."

"I'm so sorry. I forgot that I signed up to perform today," Kurt said, looking over at a dejected Blaine, before beginning to nervously ramble, "I'm sure that I could convince Ms. Bell to switch my day to tomorrow give you being my shadow. Actually, I'm sure that would –"

"No, I want to see your perform," Blaine softly said, before adding, "I can go sit with the blonde girl from lunch."

"Quinn?" Kurt asked, as Blaine hesitantly nodded because that sounded vaguely familiar. It took Kurt two second to beckon Quinn over with a quick shout of her name.

"Yeah, Kurt?" Quinn questioned as she walked across the practice studio.

"I forgot that I signed up to perform today, and I wanted to leave Blaine with at least someone familiar," Kurt rambled, "Would you be willing to sit through the performances with him?"

"Of course," Quinn sweetly smiled, linking her one arm with Blaine's, "Come on, we've got to get good seats to watch the performances."

Blaine hummed in response, just wondering what it would be like for him to perform. Surely, he wouldn't be performing on some stage for everyone to see because he didn't take dance seriously. It was just an easy fix for something so broken over at Hamilton. But, it didn't seem right that he was only using the system to his advantage, when there had to be plenty of dancers in Lima who could use the experience like this.

"Penny for your thoughts," Quinn said, pushing open the main auditorium doors.

"Do you want to be a dancer when you graduate?" Blaine rushed out his question without using the filter between his brain and mouth.

"I want to be a teacher when I graduate," Quinn confessed, even though it was something she hadn't even been able to tell her closest friends in New Directions.

"Then, why do you go here?" Blaine asked, wondering if maybe everyone at this school was using the system like he was.

"It was the opportunity of a lifetime to turn my simple dance hobby into something more serious. When I came here for my freshman year, I had myself convinced that I was made for Hollywood. I quickly realized that I'm not even mediocre in their kind of world," Quinn said, as Blaine screwed his face up in thought.

"I don't think you should sell yourself so short," Blaine said with a charming smile that was quickly reciprocated.

"You haven't seen me or the other types of talent around here," Quinn morosely said, as the lights in the auditorium flickered, "Now, let's find those good seats that I was talking about."

Blaine was more than happy to follow Quinn to the supposed perfect seats, which were dead center of the stage. The lights dimmed in the auditorium, as the stage lights brightened the stage.

"Santana Lopez," Ms. Bell said into a microphone as her voice radiated through the entire auditorium.

"Her one woman Tango that she's been working on is something close to legendary," Quinn whispered in Blaine's ear as Santana went to take center stage.

The music began as Santana sparked to life in a bedazzled black costume that worked the part she was trying to portray. Blaine knew the basics to a tango from his father's side, and he had strictly learned that it takes two to tango. However, the ease that Santana was having by doing a tango by herself was enough to make him think otherwise. It also made him reconsider the glimmer of hope he had in him being talented enough for McKinley.

Santana did multiple pirouettes with proper spotting, as Kurt demonstrated for Blaine on many accounts because it was going to be their next big dance lesson. Blaine watched the rest of the performance with stars in his eyes from the sheer amount of talent that Santana possessed. When the song ended, it took all of his willpower to not jump up and begin applauding.

"She's had scouts on her since her second semester at McKinley," Quinn gossiped to Blaine in the darkness of the room, "But, she won't leave without Brittany."

Blaine didn't have the time to clarify what Brittany and Santana had together because Ms. Bell was calling out the next name to take the stage, "Kurt Hummel."

Blaine watched as Kurt went to stand under the spotlight that was designated for him and with a swift nod the music began playing. It was something Blaine recognized as Queen, even though he wasn't familiar with the song itself. A beat of music hit as Kurt stopped and hit the air on cue with the beat. Blaine was drawn to every move that Kurt was executing.

It was the leg extended backwards and little shoulder shimmy that put him in a state of awe, which was only intensified as Kurt jumped into the air. He could probably jump over Blaine with something like that, and that's not even considering the fact that it was a perfect straddle. It was just one of those vocabulary words that Blaine had picked up over the course of a week with Kurt and his stretching techniques, since Blaine wasn't up for much else yet.

Then, Kurt began his set of pirouettes, which were flawless. It made Blaine wonder how Kurt ever expected him to get to that level of dance. Kurt ran backwards on the stage before doing another leg extension, which was flawless like the rest of the dance.

Blaine almost expected flawless to happen during Kurt's routine because he attended McKinley and had more talent than Finn in his pinky. However, nothing could have prepared Blaine for the leap, flip, leap, flip combination that ended his routine. It happened to fast and magnificently that Blaine's already slackened jaw slid open the slightest bit.

"You're going to catch flies," Quinn gently chided Blaine, who was then quick to shut his mouth.

"How am I supposed to end up dancing like that?" Blaine quickly asked Quinn, who wasn't prepared for his near mental breakdown, "I have the dancing ability of Finn!"

"What do you want to be when you graduate?" Quinn asked, using his own question against him in an attempt to calm him down.

"I'm not sure," Blaine muttered, before really thinking about it, "I've always wanted to sing, but otherwise, I never gave much thought to it."

Blaine frowned, not sure where his life was headed, since he had upstaged his father with his demand for Blaine to be a lawyer or doctor. He knew he didn't want to be any of his predetermined careers, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to be.

"Madeline Johnson," Ms. Bell said through the auditorium, as neither Quinn nor Blaine turned their attention to the stage.

"If you want to sing, then you should join New Directions," Quinn said, as Kurt remembered mentioning that the lunch table was the New Directions Glee Club, "But, if you don't want to dance as a career then just do your best to keep this place as your safe haven."

Blaine let the words sink in, as Quinn turned to watch Madeline perform to some scornfully sad song. She was better than Kurt's interpretation of Finn, but nowhere near the caliber of dance like Santana and Kurt. However, she did have a very pretty connected flips that made Blaine wonder if he could do those.

"How did I do?" Kurt asked, sliding into the seat next to Blaine, who jumped at the sudden materialization of the dancer.

"You did amazing!" Blaine quietly gushed, turning in his chair to wrap his arms around Kurt's lithe body.

"Well, thank you," Kurt said with a soft laugh, as Quinn offered her own congratulations to Kurt.

Kurt quickly overtook the armrest near Blaine, which meant that their hot skin was touching. Not to mention that Blaine's other arm was still linked with Quinn's. Back at Hamilton the most human contact he had was when he was being shoved into lockers. It was a nice change, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews always make me smile.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovely readers! I come bearing a new chapter. I don't like all the breaks, but I didn't want to linger on Blaine being all broken anymore. It speeds through Blaine's Winter Break.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. However, I own a Dalton hoodie, which is good enough for me.**

* * *

><p>"You took down your Christmas tree already?" Blaine asked, stopping in the main hall of Wes' home. It was only three days after the holiday, which meant that Blaine wasn't even thinking about undecorating his home that was still decked out in twinkle lights and little Christmas trinkets.<p>

"Blaine, you know that my mom doesn't like to linger on holidays," Wes chided his friend, who seemed to forget that not everyone loves the magical feeling of the holiday season.

"I'm surprised it wasn't down on Christmas night," David joked as the three of them climbed the stairs to Wes' bedroom. It was the only room where they wouldn't be bothered to watch their weekly Friday movie.

"So, Mama Anderson told me that you're turning into a dancer," Wes said, as he belly flopped onto his bed.

"Blaine Anderson, our friend, the dancer," David gushed, clutching his hands together against his chest with a swoon worthy look directed at Blaine.

"Is it like our two-step?" Wes said, quickly popping back off his bed to demonstrate the Warblers best moves.

"A two-step isn't a type of dance, Wesley," Blaine laughed, remembering when Kurt said those exact words. It seemed like so long ago at this point.

"Then, what do you do?" Wes challenged his friend, as David quickly latched onto the idea with a taunting, "Yeah, Blaine, show us."

"I'm still injured," Blaine said before sticking his tongue out at his two friends, even though he thought that he was healing nicely. It had been nearly four weeks since the incident that he was doing his absolute best to forget about because things were just better for him that way, even though Emma, his therapist, told him that he shouldn't bottle it all up.

"So, your boyfriend hasn't taught you any moves yet?" Wes asked with a quirked head, as he clambered back onto his bed.

"Oh, I bet he's taught Blaine moves, just none that he can show us," David picked up on Wes' joke before Blaine could even splutter out that he didn't have a boyfriend.

Wes and David shared a high five, as a mortified Blaine joined them on Wes' bed for a movie. Blaine could only hope for one thing to remain constant and that would be for Friday movie nights with Wes and David. It was a place of sanction during all of the Hamilton tormenting. He could only hope that it would stay the same through his parent's messy split.

"Blainers, you pick the movie this time," Wes said, tossing the remote over in Blaine's direction, who winced as it made a light impact with his chest, "I'm sorry Blaine. I shouldn't –"

"It's fine," Blaine said, taking a few experimental breaths to make sure that he wasn't reinjuring any ribs, once he was sure that the remote didn't cause any damage he asked, "And, any movie?"

"If they have it On Demand, you can pick it," Wes said with an affirmative nod, as Blaine began going through the different menus. He clicked on a movie selection that made Wes roll his eyes.

"Mulan? Really Blaine?" David asked, as if he was questioning his friend's sanity.

"You said anything," Blaine happily rebutted, setting the remote aside as the old Disney castle lit up. It was like reliving the magic each time he turned on one of these damned movies.

"We will not sing along with you," David said, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because we are done fueling your childish antics," Wes said with a smirk that meant he really didn't mean it. They never did.

By the end of the movie, all three of them were bouncing around the room and belting True to Your Heart as the credits rolled. All in all, it was a perfect Friday night in Blaine's eyes.

* * *

><p>The waiting room in the doctor's office always felt like a place that Blaine would rather not be associated with. It was painted a sterile white with an attempt at making it feel homey through stock photos and an arrangement of magazines from 2007. It didn't help that he was surrounded by sick people who were coughing, sneezing, and looking down right miserable. Blaine wasn't made to sit here for a half an hour, especially since it was a beautiful Monday morning on his Winter Break. It was unjust.<p>

"Anderson, Blaine," A nameless nurse called from the door to the actual offices. Blaine felt a sigh of relief, as he stood up with his mother. They followed the nurse in Scooby Doo scrubs to a room, where she began taking Blaine's vitals.

It was comforting that she wasn't trying to make small talk while she recorded Blaine's height because it was entirely too early to have one hundred percent charm. She then took his weight, and ushered him onto the crinkly paper to take his blood pressure. She murmured good words to Ella, before promising that Dr. Davis would be in with them in a minute.

Dr. Davis entered exactly six minutes after the nurse left with a pen tucked behind his ear that he quickly uncapped to go through Blaine's charts. Blaine had been seeing Dr. Davis since he could remember and the only thing that changed was the growing abundance of gray hairs each time. He wondered while going through Hamilton if his demeanor hardly changed, only the loss of his baby fat cheeks and his lengthy curls.

"Hello Blaine," Dr. Davis whirled around with a smile, after reviewing the notes and charts, "We're just here for a checkup and letter of clearance, right?"

Blaine bashfully looked to Ella, "Yes, he's applied to McKinley Dance Academy" – Dr. Davis gave Blaine a mixed look of shock and pride – "And, he needs to be cleared in order to dance."

"Well, let's have a look see then," Dr. Davis said, instantly starting with checking Blaine's pulse and then lungs, which turned up good, as usual, "Can I see the stitch site from the appendectomy?"

Blaine nodded, before shyly tugging his shirt up to reveal a few small scars. Dr. Davis mumbled praise, as he poked and prodded around the scars, "I think that healed just fine."

It was one giant check towards Blaine actually starting to learn how to dance, so he could attend McKinley. It gave him hope that the rest of the appointment would go just as swimmingly.

"Let me just make sure that radiology is ready for you," Dr. Davis said, before walking out of the room with his white lab coat swishing behind him. The door closed, as Ella gave Blaine a thumbs up.

"You're doing good, sweetie," Ella said with a huge smile directed towards her son.

"Do you think I'll get a clean bill of healthy?" Blaine asked, not even giving his mom time to reply as he continued to babble, "Because Kurt has all these ideas for my audition and I think it's driving him insane with this dance just bouncing around in his head. I want to know what it will look like, but he doesn't want to show me because of expectations or something. And, I just want –"

"I'm sure that no matter what happens today that Kurt will not go insane with this dance bottled up inside of him. He's used to this sort of thing. And, you need to not get all worked up over this. Focus on getting better first, Blaine," Ella firmly cut off Blaine's rant, making him flush from getting so worked up before.

"Blaine, they're all ready for you in radiology," Dr. Davis said, propping the door open, "We're going to X-ray those ribs, check on your concussion, review the X-rays, and see how fit you are to proceed with dance."

"Be right back," Blaine said to Ella, nearly bouncing off the table with the crinkly paper as he followed Dr. Davis down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Blaine bounded up the steps, taking two at a time, before whipping out his phone once he reached the comfort of his room. He paced while it rang absently in his ear. Then, he almost yelped in excitement when Kurt's tinny voice was finally saying hello.<p>

"When are you free?" Blaine excitedly said with a broad smile that was threatening to spilt his face in half.

"For what?" Kurt asked, as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"To dance," Blaine simply said, before spilling his good news, "Dr. Davis gave me the okay for light dance activities. He just said to take it slow and stop whenever my ribs or head start to ache."

Blaine waited a second for Kurt's reply, which never came, so he reiterated, "When are you free?"

"Saturday," Kurt affirmatively said, "You better be flexible and ready to learn."

"Aye aye, Captain," Blaine grinned with a little salute that Kurt couldn't even see. However, Kurt heard the words and promptly rolled his eyes at Blaine's silliness.

"You're ridiculous," Kurt laughed, as the conversation fell to a comfortable lull, "I'm not joking Blaine, you better be stretchy."

Blaine could just hear Santana purring out a _wanky_ just for Kurt's comment alone. The thought made him blush that spread from his hairline to his chest.

"You know, I could be stretching right now if I wasn't on the phone with somebody," Blaine sing-songed into the phone.

"Goodbye, Blaine," Kurt affectionately said, as Blaine echoed a goodbye to Kurt and pressed the END button.

It took one glance in the mirror to realize that he probably should stretch in preparation for Saturday. So, Blaine sunk to the floor and began doing the leg stretches that Kurt had taught him. He held them until his muscles were aching and shaking from being properly stretched.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts on the chapter?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a warning that this chapter gets into the technicalities of dance, so it will either be a) a learning experience for non-dancers or b) boring for dancers who know the basic information. Regardless, this chapter is necessary in Blaine's development as a dancer, as well as his relationship with Kurt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt or Blaine, or anything else even remotely recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled up to Kurt's house five minutes early on Saturday, which led to a rather uncomfortable conversation with Mr. Hummel, or Burt as he told Blaine to call him. Burt also told Blaine none of this <em>sir<em> business that he was trained to use. It was like a strange kind of culture shock, especially because Kurt and Burt didn't even seem like they could be related. The awkward conversation ended when the commercials stopped playing.

"Ready?" Kurt asked, bounding back down the stairs dressed in a gray T-shirt over a white thermal with red long shorts and knee high socks.

Blaine took in the fact that this was not the fashion diva that he'd known since the first day, "Uh, yeah, I'm ready."

"Did you stretch?" Kurt asked, as Blaine stood up from the couch where he was perched next to Burt, watching something involving fish on the Discovery Channel.

"Door open," Burt mumbled, which caused Kurt's face to turn a flaming red color.

"Okay," Kurt succumbed to his father's comment, even thought it was just dance. He was going to have to sort through that mess later, but for now there was education Blaine on dance fundamentals, "Come on, I'll show you the basement."

Blaine silently followed Kurt into his basement, which looked like a dance studio and gym all combined into one room. It was clearly divided by the hardwood floor and stark white walls melting into a rubber floor and dark gray walls. The rubber floor half had weights and equipment scattered all about, while the hardwood floor only had one white chest and a few book shelves installed.

"So, clearly this half is mine," Kurt said, spreading his arms to indicate the mirrored wall and smooth hardwood floor, before pointing over to the weight rack and sparse machines, "And, that is Finn's."

"I like it," Blaine smiled, before toeing off his shoes as Kurt pressed play on a small iHome that sent some calming music out into the room.

"Follow me through warm ups," Kurt commanded, beginning by standing with his legs apart and bending down to touch his left foot. Blaine followed in suit, including the sweep of the floor to move the stretch from his left leg to his right.

Kurt took them through multiple stretches that Blaine had been working with for the past few weeks, before diving into deeper stretches that threw Blaine for a loop. Kurt watched with an amused expression, as Blaine brought his one leg up to the bar and tried to grapple for his toes. Meanwhile, Kurt was able to grab his ankle and pull his face towards his knee.

"You're doing well, Blaine," Kurt praised Blaine's effort because he was starting to look more and more frustrated with his lack of natural flexibility. Blaine offered him a smile in return.

After a few more stretches with the bar, Kurt led them through loosening the joints, which he pointed out is just as important as loosening up the muscles. Every joint had its own set of circles and swings to make them easier to move. Kurt's joints offered a few well-deserved pops that gave him relief.

"Now, for your very first lesson before we even get to turns," Kurt said, concluding their warm up and stretches. Blaine was just about done with dance for the day, but Kurt didn't see the same way.

Kurt sat on the floor with his legs stretched out in front of him, as Blaine correctly named it _pike_, which made Kurt smile. Then, Kurt extended his whole foot upwards and called it _flex_, as Blaine attempted the movement with his feet. Upon watching Blaine correctly flex his foot, Kurt rolled his feet down leading with the balls of his feet, before curling his toes under. Blaine clumsily did the same technique, even though his _point_ was nothing compared to Kurt's.

They fluidly went through multiple rotations between flexing and pointing their feet, along with clockwise and counterclockwise circles with their ankles. Blaine continued with the motions, as Kurt crawled off to grab a bright green elastic. He threw it at Blaine, who caught it in his gelled curls.

"Point your toes on one foot, and stretch the elastic over them," Kurt gave directions, as Blaine followed them to a tee, "Then, gently pull back on the elastic, so you can get a deeper point."

Blaine slipped his tongue out between his lips, as he pulled at the elastic that was over his toes. He could feel the stretch working with the muscles on the tops of his feet, along with a small muscle twitch in his arch.

"Work with your other foot while I grab us some water," Kurt instructed as he disappeared up the staircase in his own little dance studio.

Blaine released the elastic on his right foot, rolling his ankle, then pointing his foot without the elastic. The simple elastic stretch probably didn't change much in reality, but in his eyes it felt like it was at least a hundred times better than it was before. He quickly worked the elastic around his left foot to perfect his point.

Without notice, there was a clambering down the steps as Finn emerged from the staircase with a mohawk clad friend trailing closely behind. Blaine didn't let their existence disrupt the slow process of stretching out his feet.

"Oh hey Blaine," Finn greeted Blaine like it was nothing new. It was the smallest gesture from the biggest guy that made Blaine feel accepted within the Hudson-Hummel home, which gave him hope for the rest of McKinley.

Kurt came down the steps shortly afterwards armed with two water bottles, "What are you two doing down here?"

"Puck wanted to toss around a football," Finn mumbled, digging through the chest that Finn happened to just randomly toss things in. It made Kurt cringe at his lack of organization.

"We lost the other one in the woods after this one –" Puck hiked a thumb back at Finn "– decided that it would be a good idea to throw it way over my head."

"You said that you had it, dude," Finn whipped around with empty hands, "Whatever, there's no extra footballs down here."

"Let's go ask Sam if he has one," Puck decided, as Finn began clobbering back up the steps, "Bye Hummel, Anderson."

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose as the basement door slammed closed along with a few deep breaths, "I suppose that I should probably teach you the positions, right?"

Blaine nodded because the only positions he was familiar with were in accordance with soccer, which would be futile in a dance studio. Kurt moved a few feet from Blaine, glancing at his reflection in the mirror as he took first position.

"First position, place your heels together with your feet turned outward and attempt to make them into a straight line without bending your knees," Kurt instructed, as Blaine clumsily followed Kurt's cues, "Then, extend your arms outward from your belly button as if you're holding a beach ball."

Kurt slid his foot outward and extended his arms wide, as Blaine quickly followed into second position. Kurt worked his body into third position, "Place your right foot in front with your heel touching the arch of your left foot. Then, curve your right arm over your head."

Blaine was standing in a slightly less graceful third position than Kurt, but it was a third position nonetheless. It made Blaine realize just how much work he had ahead of him, if he was going to become a semblance of a dancer.

"For fourth position, slide your back foot out a bit, and curve your left arm in front of your body," Kurt said as the two of them took fourth position, then Kurt easily slid into fifth, "Fifth is the trickiest position because the toes of your one foot should touch the heel of your other with your arms curved high over your head."

The two of them went through the positions a few more times, as Kurt reprimanded Blaine for not having his arms where they should or when his body looked too stiff. But, otherwise it was a generally successful lesson of Kurt's.

"Now, for turns," Kurt said with a bright smile, before demonstrating a basic turn preparation. He finished, then prepped for pirouettes that made Blaine stare in awe.

"How are you not dizzy?" Blaine asked once Kurt stepped out of his turn. Kurt let out a short snort of laughter.

"You led right into the first lesson, spotting," Kurt chuckled, before moving on with his lesson, "When you turn, you mark a point to watch for as long as you can, then whip your head around back to the spot."

Kurt had Blaine practice spotting by just shuffling his feet in a circle, so he could get the feeling for how to ward off the dizziness. Kurt made a mental note that Blaine is a remarkably fast learner for dance, which he couldn't help but wonder if it was fueled by a need to ace this audition. It probably was.

"The next thing for a turn is having a good sense of center in relevé, which is a fancy word for tippy toes," Kurt said, rising into a high relevé on both feet, before bringing one foot to his knee in passé to balance on his standing leg, "It's important to pull your body up by your ribs, while keeping your shoulders down. Imagine there's a string attached to the top of your head holding you up. Go ahead, try it."

Blaine gently rested his hands on the barre, before rising up into relevé on both feet. He shifted his weight to his left leg and began gradually lifting his right leg to make a P shape for the proper passé position. He imagined the invisible string holding him up as he brought his arms up into fifth position. He held it for one Mississippi, two Missi– before losing his balance and coming down.

"You now have your first homework assignment, which is to work on strengthening your relevé on both legs," Kurt said because he still needed to teach Blaine how to put together a single turn segment, "Take fifth position with your arms at rest."

It took Blaine a moment for him to place his feet in a very pathetic fifth position, before fumbling his arms through the various positions he learned. Kurt reminded him that arms at rest were rounded downwards.

"Step into second with your feet and arms," Kurt prompted, demonstrating the motion from fifth to second, "Demi-plié as a prep, then rise into relevé on your leading foot, which in this case is your left."

Kurt watched in the mirror as Blaine followed his motions to the best of his ability, "Okay, now spot something on the wall that you're turning to."

Blaine whipped his head to stare at the far wall, where a bookshelf was placed at a modest level. He tried to memorize everything about the bookshelf, so he could properly spot it.

"Now, take your right leg and swing it around forward to a relevé first position, while your right arm comes around to meet your left in first position," Kurt prattled off the words to a very simple step that Blaine was easy to pick up on, "It's the basic first step to a Chaîné turn. So, let me show you what the final product will look like."

Blaine dropped from relevé and turned to get a better angle at Kurt. Kurt took the preparation position in fifth, then swung his leg out to second as he caught a spot on the wall to watch. Then, he took off like a windup toy across the floor with multiple Chaîné turns.

"It takes a lot of practice to get to this level, which is why I'm just going to focus on getting you through the proper motions. So, prep for Chaîné turn," Kurt commanded standing with his back against the mirrors, as Blaine positioned his body, "Spot, step your left foot into second, relevé, move your right leg and turn into first."

"Now, open into second with your left, keeping your arms in first. Continue with closed feet into first, then open feet into second," Kurt instructed, as Blaine continued doing Chaîné turns across the floor. Kurt called out corrections, "Spot the wall. Pull up tall in your relevé. Round your arms more. Finish in fifth with your arms at rest."

"How did I do?" Blaine asked, upon finishing his Chaîné turns with absolutely no dizziness, despite the amount of turns he had just performed. The spotting actually works, he happily thought.

"For being your first time at Chaînés, you did well," Kurt honestly said, "But, real Chaînés are faster and cleaner, which comes from practice. So, back to the beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>As you know, I am always open to constructive criticism, as well as any questions pertaining the dance terminology. Until next time, my fairy princesses... or prince, if we have any male readers.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, I'm so sorry for the delay. But, since my last update, I kind of detached from the fandom and finished my first year of college. Whoo! Just three more years to go. Anyway, the ninth season premiere for SYTYCD was on tonight, so naturally it reminded me of this. I will do my absolute best to make sure that I update on a more regular basis. Thank you for your patience.**

**Blaine's Audition:** /watch?v=j2A6r61EGF4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or SYTYCD.**

* * *

><p>Blaine's audition was pushed back one whole week because of the late okay from his doctor to begin active dance classes, instead of Kurt's light lessons. Either way, it meant that today was his performance day. He'd been practicing nonstop for nearly two weeks with several lessons under Kurt's guidance. Despite Kurt starting up with the new semester, he still made time on two school nights to help Blaine learn the routine.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Can't you just show me what it's supposed to look like?" Blaine exasperatedly said after learning what he hoped was at least half of his audition piece. He shouldn't have been the one whining because Kurt offered a lesson the Tuesday back to school, which meant he woke up at the crack of dawn, danced all day, had Glee rehearsal, and then selflessly gave time away to Blaine.<em>

"_No," Kurt simply said, replaying the music to the part that Blaine was struggling with, "I don't want you to be copying my style, since you have to form you own. Besides, I gave you homework to watch some videos of this move. Did you?"_

"_I did, but it's just easier to watch a video of someone dancing than it is to do it," Blaine said, defeated. He nodded for Kurt to press play and began to try these crazy leg movements one more time. He even put his all into the little 'butt shimmy', before doing a set of Chaîné turns across the floor. He went into more of those crazy legs, then did Chaîné turns to center stage. He did a final spin and boom, that was his dance._

"_It was better," Kurt offered half a piece of praise because he knew that Blaine could clean it up, "It's thirty seconds to show Figgins and Sue everything that you've got, so take it again from the beginning without the music. I'll help walk you through the messy parts."_

_Blaine walked back so he was almost standing on the rubber mats on Finn's side of the basement. Kurt began the counts 5-6-5-6-7-8 and 1 as Blaine began the few fast steps with something that Kurt called a personality face. He ducked under a portable ballet bar that Kurt promised would be on the stage. He was doing well until the pirouettes._

"_Stop," Kurt called out, after Blaine's second spin around, "You need to remember to spot. And, don't forget that if you need more momentum to push off the ground with you right foot to get you around."_

_Blaine nodded with the corrections and began applying them to his turns. He somehow managed to stay in high relevé without much of a wobble as he spun around and around. It took multiple times for Kurt to finally accept that Blaine's walk across the stage wasn't as sassy as he was hoping for. Blaine finished the routine with a few comments about staying on point with the beats._

"_Now with the music," Kurt said, poising his finger on the play button on the iHome dock. Blaine trudged to the back corner where he started his dance._

"_How many more times am I going to run this?" Blaine asked as his voice went embarrassingly whiney. He flushed once he realized that he sounded like a bratty child._

"_Until you have it marked, then you need to practice it until you can do it in your sleep, and I expect it to look perfect on Saturday so on audition day you'll be confident," Kurt happily said, "I mean it out of love. Now, remember your counts until your first move."_

_Kurt pressed play on the song that would haunt his every moment until Audition Day._

* * *

><p>In a way, Blaine was glad that Kurt pushed him so hard, or else he knew that he'd end up freezing out there like a deer in headlights. It was something that he wanted to avoid, even if Vice Principle Sylvester mentioned something about the audition being a technicality. Regardless of her words, it was still a first impression and first impressions are important.<p>

"Psst," Blaine heard a fly buzzing uncomfortably in his ear. He aimlessly swatted the air as he ran through the routine in tiny motions in the left wing, "Psssssst. Blaine."

"What?" Blaine asked the darkness of backstage, where he had been stretching for the past fifteen minutes. He noticed nobody here before.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck," Kurt said, coming around the one wing to face him.

"Thank you," Blaine blushed the slightest bit as Kurt leaned in for a hug.

The lights on the stage flicked on, "Blaine Anderson, audition with Reet Petite."

"Break a leg," Kurt said, as Blaine nervously shuffled onto the stage. He hit his pose, giving a solid nod, as the music began to swell through the auditorium. The rest of the world dropped away as he fluidly flew through the motions that Kurt had broken into him.

"Ooh, ahh, ooh, ahh, ohh, wee," Jackie Wilson's voice crooned, as Blaine did his pirouettes. He used his working right leg to balance himself out and keep the momentum going, just like Kurt suggested in his basement. But, on the last two pirouettes, he managed to keep his balance on his left relevé.

"She's so," Blaine began his so-called sassy walk across the stage with a shimmy on each, "fi-yi-yi-yi-yi-ine."

Blaine was doing those crazy leg movements without a care in the world, since he had nothing to lose at this point. He even managed to shake his ass in a comical way that didn't make him feel as embarrassed as it had when he was just practicing in Kurt's basement. Then, he took off with his Chaîné turns. It was definitely less graceful than Kurt's, but he had improved much since his first attempt at Chaînés.

The jerky leg movements were repeated, along with another set of Chaîné turns to the back center stage. Instead of doing a simply turn and ending his routine, he took creative liberty to change the ending. He plopped down into a split and the momentum was enough to propel himself back up to stand. Blaine then rolled his body up ala Kurt in Single Ladies and called it a dance. It was something he'd seen while doing video dance homework for Kurt and worked it to his advantage, he hoped.

"Thank you, Blaine," Principal Figgins said into a microphone that projected his voice all around the auditorium, "Please see me in my office."

With that being said, Blaine bounded off the stage with an adrenaline rush that hit him about two eight counts into the dance. Once he was off the stage, the stage lights were turned off. He walked into the wing where he had left Kurt.

"How did I do?" Blaine asked Kurt with a bit of a shaky tone because he went off and changed the ending.

"You should have told me about the ending change," Kurt shortly said, "But, I think you did amazing. You learned more in two weeks than Finn learned in three years here."

"Really?" Blaine bashfully asked because he wasn't used to praise being poured on him, as Kurt nodded with a reassuring smile, "Well, I'd better go see Figgins."

"I'm sure it's to hand you your McKinley schedule," Kurt said with a bright smile that was full of hope, "And, I would walk you to his office, but I really need to get back to class."

"I can walk there by myself; I'm a big boy," Blaine joked with an airy laugh, "But, thank you for coming here."

"I just know how nerve wracking it can be," Kurt said, as the two of them walked from the left wing into the backstage area. Kurt led them deftly through the large space, while Blaine followed in silence.

"I'll let you get back to class," Blaine said, as Kurt located the backstage door that opened into a small back hallway.

"And back to the Industrial Revolution," Kurt groaned with an eye roll, "Figgins office is that way" – Kurt pointed in the opposite direction of where he started walking backwards to – "It's hard to miss, but if you get lost, just text me and I can miss more class."

"I'll text you about my meeting with Figgins," Blaine called over his shoulder as they parted ways.

"I can't wait to compare schedules," Kurt laughed, "Bye Blaine, good luck!"

Blaine turned the corner and followed the signs that said 'Main Offices' with a directing arrow. He soon found himself passing the deserted cafeteria and arriving in front of Figgins secretary who didn't even look up, before directed him to enter the office. He pulled open the door and found his mother waiting inside for him with his peacoat draped over the other visitor chair.

"Your mother and I have already filled out all the necessary paperwork," Principal Figgins said, before shoving a stack of papers over at him with red tabs hanging off the edges, "I just need your signature in a few places and we can get you into classes next week."

Blaine beamed at the news as he began signing his name in neat cursive wherever the red arrows marked. He may have just signed over his precious Jeep for all he knew. He handed the pen and papers back to Principal Figgins.

"Welcome to McKinley Dance Academy, Blaine," Principal Figgins said with a smile, "You can pick up your schedule on Monday, before heading out to your classes."

"Thank you so much," Blaine gushed, before adding an almost silent 'sir' at the end. He shook hands with Figgins and then walked out of the main offices.

'Guess who is McKinley's newest addition' Blaine sent to Kurt as he walked out of his new school with his mom walking close behind. He tugged on his peacoat as his mom caught up with him already dressed for the cold weather.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie," Ella said, giving Blaine a short side hug as they walked into the main vestibule. Ella released her son as his phone vibrated.

'I told you so!' Kurt sent with a happy little smiley face at the end. It made Blaine smile as he walked into the cold with his mom. McKinley was going to change everything that Hamilton had somehow messed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a friendly reminder that reviews are always accepted... and usually motivate me to update on a more frequent basis.<strong>


End file.
